bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
To Catch A Thief/Script
Dylan: Suspect numero uno: Damon. Self-described billionaire playboy is into fast boats, fine foods (clicks to a picture of Burdine) and revolting women. Cloe, Jade, Sasha and Yasmin: Ew! Dylan: Damon was hanging near the crime scene when the theft occur. Jade: Anyone warp enough to hook up with Burdine is warp enough to steal. He's mine. Dylan (clicks to another picture): Suspect number two: Nigel Forester, Ninth Duke of Legtink. Cloe: Oh! What did I ever see in him? Cameron: I'd like to know the answer to that question. Dylan: Recently, bankrupt royal needs cashsala and therefor has a motivation, and besides, we don't like him. Cameron (gets up and growls): Let me at him! (walks over as Sasha and Jade look on) Dylan (clicks to another picture): Byron Powell, reality show-wiz kid, closet jewel thief or both? Also in the vicinity at the time of the crime. Yasmin (walks in): Dylan, your brain is so fried. Byron would never do such a thing, and I'll prove it. Dylan (looks at Cameron, shrugs and clicks to another picture): Suspect number four: Gertrude, the hotel masseuse with the gentle touch of a forklift. Sasha: You know, she's probably got room access, and I did not like the way she was checking out my bling when I was getting a massage. People, she's mine. Dylan: Your mission, guys, since you decided to accept it, is to catch the jewel thief red-handed. Should you be capture of killed, I will disavow any knowledge of your existence, and get first dibs on your cds. Cloe, Jade, Sasha and Yasmin: Goodbye, Dylan. To Burdine's room, Kirstee is ironing Burdine's suits and Kaycee is polishing Burdine's headbusts Kirstee: I can't believe Burdine is, like, making us work. Kaycee: I know. You think with all her money, she'll be, like, able to hire someone to do our work for us. Kirstee: Maybe she's, like, secretly broke, because practically noone reads Your Thing magazine. (Royale, reading the magazine upside down, looks up) Kaycee: And she, like, already spend all of her savings on those ugly pink pumps and bad plastic surgery. Kirstee (puts the suit down on the bed): Yeah! She's probably the one who's been stealing all the jewelry so she can pay for another facelift. Kirstee: You guys are, like, such animichers. Kaycee: Yeah! When we eavesdrop, we, like, know enough to a glass. (Both take out a glass from their bags) Kirstee: Yeah, or a stethoscope. (Both take out a stethoscope and put them on as Cloe and Yasmin look unimpressed) You put it up against the door... (put the ends on the door, but didn't notice Byron has open his door until Cloe and Yasmin slowly turn away naturally, unnoticed) Byron: Then, maybe you can hear this. (grabs the ends) What on earth do you two mistressits think you're doing?! GO AWAY!!! (Kirstee and Kaycee shriek from the pain in their ears) Burdine (gasp): My baby! He's supposed to be with my good for nothing interns! (Damon puts the in her coffee) Come on. We've gotta find him. Oh, if one hair on his precious little head is hurt, I'll have those insufferable girls hung by their toenails! Kaycee: We're, like, never gonna find those jewels or get our ten thousand dollar reward or start our own magazine! I mean, we've looked, like, everywhere! Kirstee: Except in her car. Both: Yeah! Burdine: May your heart never break like mine. (Sees her car on the side into a tree) Mother of pink! My car! What happened to my car?! No one leaves this hotel until I get an answer! (Kirstee and Kaycee scurried off as Jade, Yasmin, Cloe and Sasha laugh) Category:Scripts Category:Season 1